


Caged Like A Bird

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I feel so bad for what I have done to Prompto, M/M, MT Prompto, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, ok idk how to tag this so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: "'Hush now, it won't be long,' the stranger had said. His voice was low, a medium tenor that helped Prompto calm down slightly. He couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to, to see the face of the man that had saved him from his possible doom. Prompto let out another weak whine as his head fell against the shoulder of the other man, consciousness leaving his grasp yet again."This takes place around the chapter 13-14 area (I honestly cannot remember what chapter this really happens in). My own spin on what happens when Prompto is kept in Ardyn's grasp. Featuring MT!Prompto because he doesn't get enough recognition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super self indulgent because I am a sucker for MT Prompto. Like actual MT Prompto not just "we know ur an mt but we dont care and we still love you" Prompto.

The last thing Prompto remembered after being pushed was the ground against his body and then nothing. He was honestly convinced that he had died, losing consciousness as his head hit the ground. But once his body was lifted from the cold and hard ground, he felt all the pain his body had endured from the fall. His body arched, a long, pained groan leaving his lips. 

"Hush now, it won't be long," the stranger had said. His voice was low, a medium tenor that helped Prompto calm down slightly. He couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to, to see the face of the man that had saved him from his possible doom. Prompto let out another weak whine as his head fell against the shoulder of the other man, consciousness leaving his grasp yet again. 

When Prompto awoke once more, his body screamed in pain. His head pounding and his stomach tensing. He rolled to the edge of the bed he had been laid out on and emptied what little content his stomach had left. 

"Oh my, the fall must've been further than I had anticipated," a voice from.. somewhere had said to him. The voice though, was familiar. He was too disoriented at the moment to put a face and name to the voice that filled his throbbing head. "There are pain killers, a meal, and drink on the table at the end of your bed if you'd like to take the edge off." The longer the voice spoke, the more Prompto was beginning to piece together the voice. He's heard it before, more than once. He was an important man, Iggy had said so at some point. The empire.. Niflheim.. a chancellor. _The _chancellor.__

__"Ardyn-" Prompto gasped and grabbed his head._ _

__"Ah, so you do remember me. How kind of you. Now, I suggest you eat something while you have the chance. Wouldn't want the meal to go to waste," Ardyn hummed from somewhere in the room. He must've been in the room, his voice was so close and clear and _loud _. Painfully loud.___ _

___The blonde looked around but saw no one in the room other than himself. When he looked over at the food that was prepared for him, his stomach grumbled at the sight. It looked amazing._ _ _

___He practically inhaled it._ _ _

___"Well, someone was hungry," The voice was more clear now, not as much of an echo accompanied it anymore. "I'm glad you enjoyed it._ _ _

___"What are you doing?" Prompto's voice was soft and scared. Looking around, he saw no promising signs of an escape._ _ _

___"I thought I was having a rather friendly conversation," Ardyn finally appeared from whatever dark crevice he was hidden in._ _ _

___"Why am I here?" The blonde asked in the same soft spoken voice from before. He looked at Ardyn with an expression that didn't quite match the tone of his voice. While his voice was soft, his facial expression was that of anger. His indigo eyes glaring into golden hazel ones._ _ _

___"Well clearly you're here to be safe. You'd be dead by now if I hadn't found you. I didn't have the heart to leave you to be torn apart by wild beasts or daemons," Ardyn placed his hand over his heart, the corners of his lips turned up slightly in a cat-like grin._ _ _

___"Take me back to Noct," the boy all but demanded from him. The other hummed in thought before speaking up again._ _ _

___"I would, but I'm afraid I cannot do that. Not just yet," the grin that grew on Ardyn's face was chilling. "However, I must now take my leave. I'll be back with dinner in a couple of hours. Please, feel free to entertain yourself with how you see fit. Your camera is in the bottom drawer of the table if you wish to use it. Phone in the top."_ _ _

___Once Ardyn left, Prompto sprang up from where he was on the bed, running to the front of the table and grabbing his phone from the top drawer. Maybe he could call Noctis and tell him that he was safe, he had four walls and a roof, no daemons out to get him. When it finally turned on, his heart sank. _No signal _. He should've guessed. "Fuck," he whined and laid back down on the bed.___ _ _

___"Noct, Iggy, Gladio.. I'm sorry," Prompto mumbled to himself. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he quickly shut them quickly. He sobbed into the pillow. He didn't know how long he was crying before sleep had quickly taken over him. Hell, he didn't even know how long he was asleep until something was softly touching his cheek. Prompto's body tensed out of reflex from the unknown origin of the touch._ _ _

___"I didn't mean to wake you. Just admiring," Ardyn 'apologised' and drew his hand back. "How are you feeling?" Prompto looked at Ardyn with tired confusion._ _ _

___"Tired. Hurt," he mumbled after a moment of silence._ _ _

___"Yes, that's to be expected given what had happened to you," he paused for a moment, thinking. "I can help you if you'd like," Ardyn proposed, holding out a hand for Prompto to take._ _ _

___"What?" Prompto was clearly skeptical. Why would he trust Ardyn to help him? Ardyn was bad! He was the one that took away Insomnia. His home._ _ _

___"Just give me your hand. It won't hurt, I promise," his hand was still extended. There was another pause between the two before Prompto's right hand touched Ardyn's. At first, the flow of magic was soothing. It had made Prompto's tensed muscles relax and the pain in his back disappear for the most part. Soon enough though, it was getting to be too much. His wrist began to itch, then burn. "S-Stop—" Prompto whined, attempting to pull his hand back. His efforts, however, were for naught. Ardyn had caught his wrist, the burning sensation intensifying. The choked cry that left Prompto's lips was broken._ _ _

___When Prompto looked up at Ardyn, his blue eyes changed to a shade of deep scarlet. After that, he had let go. Another cat-like grin on his face._ _ _

___"I didn't mean to cause you pain dear boy. You should rest now, healing magic is much different than those potions you're used to using," without another word, Ardyn left once more. Before leaving, he took one last look at Prompto. His eyes still the deep mix of scarlet and purple. "Sleep well."_ _ _

___Even though Prompto was no longer tired, he was sent into a deep, un-restful slumber._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha daemon Ardyn? I think yes. Sadly, he's only here for a snip-it.

_It was cold and dark wherever Prompto was. The snow and wind seeping deep into his skin as he trudged along into an unknown trail. All around him was nothing but white snow mixing with the black of night. The stark contrast would've been nicer had the photographer been better equipped for the weather. Sadly, he was in his Crownsguard fatigues, the black tank and vest doing nothing to keep his small body warm._

__

__

_Behind him came a creaking sound. One that was all too familiar to the sound of a Giant. The sweltering heat that soon followed somehow made Prompto's blood run even colder. Red Giant._

__

__

_"Noct! Gladio! Ignis— somebody! Help!" His voice cracked on the last plea as he sprinted through the snow. He attempted to summon his weapon, but sadly failed to do so. As he ran, more daemons made their way to the surface; Ronans, Giants, Arachnes, all types of daemons surfacing and making their way to him. A goblin he wasn't aware of tripped him, sending him face first into the cold snow. Yet that didn't stop him. He clawed his way through the slippery surface until he was upright once again, and kept running._

__

__

_Then, he saw a figure— a person. 'Finally somebody,' he thought and made his way there. A light surrounded the man, something bright enough to keep the daemons from getting any closer to him. Prompto fell to the man's feet as he finally approached; his legs burning from the effort of running through snow for gods knows how long. He clutched at the snow covered legs of this stranger and tried pulling himself up whilst tears attempted to escape his eyes._

__

__

_"Please help me," he whimpered and looked up at who his saviour was. His heart dropped into the deepest depths of Ifrit's inferno._

__

__

_Ardyn's smile was sympathetic almost. Or maybe it was smug. The shadows casting against his face made him look distorted. Inhuman._

__

__

_"Oh Prompto, you poor thing," he coo'd softly, his voice slightly distorted, "you look so scared."_

__

__

_"D-Don't hurt me—" Prompto sobbed, falling back into the snow and attempting to scramble away from the maroon haired man. Ardyn followed though, the daemons that chased after Prompto now cowering, not at the light, but at Ardyn. His veins were black, where he could see them. The whites of his eyes were black, the only color in them were the gold of his irises. Black.. Something was dripping from his eyes, his mouth. It was no surprise that even the daemons were afraid of him._

__

__

_"Wake up, my dear."_

Prompto awoke with a start. His heart was racing, he felt clammy, his body covered in a cold sweat. When he got his bearings together, he noticed he was in a new room. A much better room in comparison to the small cell he was in before. 

Beside the bed were tall windows with the curtains partially covering them, the floor was covered in plush and familiar carpet. As he looked around even more, he noticed the walls were eerily familiar. The decals on them were the exact same that Noct's room had when he stayed—

"The Citadel?" He asked to no one but himself as he thought of it, "This must've been Regis' room," he mumbled. It would only make sense for the King to have a king sized bed, right? He ran his hands over the smooth sheets, "How had the Citadel survived the attack from Niflheim?" From the look of the room, it was unscathed by the damage that the papers had made it out to be. Maybe the whole palace wasn't destroyed like he had assumed. 

"So many questions," Ardyn tsked. Prompto jumped and looked around, finally spotting Ardyn sitting in an arm chair. His legs thrown lazily over one arm as his back rested against the other. "You were right about this being the former king's room. I'm surprised they let you into the Citadel, with you being an outsider and all," Ardyn waved his hand as he spoke. He stood up from the seat and looked around, "But I guess Regis always let his son have what he wanted. Even if what he wanted was something that was as broken as you," he made his way to the bed now. 

"I'm not broken," Prompto frowned and moved to the opposite side of the bed. Ardyn's smile chilled Prompto's body, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

"Are you sure about that? You don't seem so confident in showing off that rather interesting tattoo you have. Is it because you know what you are? Just a runaway pawn from the imperial army? How did you even make it into Insomnia without getting caught? Did a family find you and take pity on you? See the poor child you were when you left and didn't want the burden of your death on their conscien—"

"Enough!" Prompto had yelled, tears spilling over onto his cheeks, "Stop.. please," the blonde's eyes closed as he curled in on himself. He always knew he wasn't a normal kid. The mark on the outside of his wrist told him that. Prompto hadn't noticed that Ardyn had climbed into the bed until he had been pulled into a mostly unwanted embrace. To say it was totally unwanted would be a lie. Prompto had been starved of human touch for what must've been days now. 

"I didn't mean to upset you so, darling," the older man said softly and ran his hand over Prompto's arm slowly, "I was worried you weren't going to wake, you know. You've been asleep for two days. But you feel better, don’t you? No more pain?" The change of tone from Ardyn was messing with Prompto. He's cold, heartless one moment and soothing the next. Had he really been asleep for two days? 

The blonde didn't trust his voice so he just nodded against Ardyn's shoulder. The elder smiled and held Prompto until he calmed down. Only small hiccups and sniffles making their way out. 

"Why are you doing this?" Prompto asked softly, his voice hardly above a whisper. 

"I'm a man of power, not a daemon. Even I have the need for contact and conversation," Ardyn looked down at Prompto. His blue eyes were rimmed with red, his face still slightly blotchy. He was quite ugly, to be frank. Then again, no one looked good after they had been crying. 

"Why me?"

That question was easy to answer, "Because dear Prompto, you're mine. This beautiful mark that you so much hate, is something that I so much love," Ardyn touched Prompto's barcode tattoo tenderly, "Something that will always be your tie to Niflheim. To _me_ ," once more, Ardyn had let his magic run freely over Prompto. His body reacted much like it had the first time. Muscles tensing slightly and an itching to burning sensation in his wrist. The only difference is that Prompto did not pass out. Why wasn't he passing out—

"Look at me," Ardyn instructed. Against Prompto's willingness to, his body had reacted anyways. He looked at Ardyn, fear etched in his eyes. "Good boy," the chancellor ran a hand under Prompto's jaw. 

"Now, get up," another instruction that Prompto did not want to obey but his body once again betrayed him. _'What's going on?'_ The blonde thought as he stood, the air around him was colder than what he would've liked. He longed for the heat of the blankets again, to be anywhere other than this fucking place. 

"Sit in the chair, I have other matters that I must attend to. You will not move, you will not speak, until I return. Do you understand?" Ardyn grinned and stood up from the bed as well. He made his way behind the lithe boy, running his hands down Prompto's shoulders, his sides, until they landed on his hips. 

**_'No!'_** "Yes," Prompto kept his eyes forward. In the reflection of a piece of the window that peaked from the curtain, he could see a red glow. It was his eyes. The blue that they were minutes ago became a deep scarlet once more. He was trapped. Trapped in the Citadel with no way of finding his friends, and trapped inside his own body. 

"I'll try not to be gone for long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for writing this

Minutes passed into hours as Prompto had sat in the seat as he was told. Even though he willed his body to move, speak, do anything/-- the furthest he got was the twitch of his fingers. Even if Prompto couldn't move, he could still feel everything. His wrist still burned slightly, his stomach cramping from going so long without food, the mental exhaustion.

Being left alone with nothing but inner thoughts was the worst thing to ever happen, the blonde concluded. Intrusive thoughts he had pushed aside during the trip were slowly creeping their way to the front of his mind. 

_You're not cut out for this. This happened because you're nothing but a weak commoner. Noctis only wants to be your friend out of pity, he never really wanted to bring you with. They're not going to want you once they find out. They'll kill you. Leave you to die in the darkness where you came from._

At least Prompto could silently cry. Tears escaping in fat drops and making their way down his face to fall onto his hands that were folded into his lap. His shoulders didn't shake with sobs, not even a sound came from him. 

By the nth assumed hour, Prompto had fully zoned out everything. Staring blankly at the wall as he waited for Ardyn's return. _'That's a first.. and probably not a last,'_ he thought. 

Another hour passed and Ardyn came back, but Prompto was still zoned out. It's not like could've done anything even if he wanted to anyway. 

"So obedient," the smugness in that deep voice made Prompto want to punch him. Again, only a twitch in his fingers as he tried to move something. "Look at me, dear." 

Prompto hated this. His head turned to see the man before him. He had _food_. The audibility of his stomach growling was enough to make him internally cringe. Ardyn on the other hand, he enjoyed it. His face splitting into a catlike grin. 

"You've been so obedient haven't you? Sitting in the exact same position, not even a slouch," the hand that wasn't holding the covered plate ran along Prompto's jaw, his neck, and lastly his shoulders. His head picked up on its own as Ardyn's fingers traced along his jaw. His body leaned into the touch on its own accord and Prompto swallowed hard. 

"You must be starving," the sickly purr that was in Ardyn's voice made Prompto uncomfortable. He just wanted to be free from whatever was happening to him. The chancellor pulled his hand away to uncover the plate he had brought with him. Whatever it was, it looked good, despite everything that was going on. 

"That friend of yours really had a knack for cooking, you know," Ardyn chuckled and stabbed a piece of meat with a fork that came from gods knows where. Instead of feeding it to Prompto, he ate it himself. Prompto's stomach fell. /'The bastard is just going to eat in front of me--' "It's a shame he can't use that little recipe book anymore. I'm sure it tastes much better coming from someone who knows all the little tricks and extra additions." 

He stabbed another sliced piece and looked at Prompto in consideration. "Stand up," and Prompto did. Hell, he would've done it even if he wasn't being controlled or whatever. He just wanted the food. Ardyn moved around Prompto and sat in the seat himself. "Turn around and sit on my lap, dear." 

Prompto turned to face Ardyn, noticing the small smirk on his face as his body seemed to know just the right position to be in to be comfortable. While the chair was fairly large, it definitely wasn't made for more than one person. The blonde was straddling the elder, his ass resting against Ardyn's thighs. The position was insinuating, but Prompto didn't care. As long as he got food. 

A loud grumble of his stomach made Ardyn chuckle softly. "I suppose I've teased you enough. Open up," the maroon haired man held the fork to Prompto's lips, the blonde opening them obediently and accepting the food graciously. Was it embarrassing? Yes. Demeaning? Oh definitely. Yet, Prompto couldn't bring himself to care about that. The small moan that escaped his mouth was involuntary but gods be dammed if he cared about that. Whatever the meal was, it was good/. 

"So eager. You must be hungrier than I presumed, hmm?" Ardyn stabbed at another piece. 

"Yes, please," Prompto whined. He was surprised he was able to speak, and Ardyn must've been too since his eyes grew wide with surprise, his grin growing even more. 

"You were raised well to have acquired such honed manners. Not like that spoiled brat of a prince," he grimaced and fed Prompto another piece. He didn't want to talk about Noctis. This was about Prompto, after all. 

"Slow down dear," Ardyn tsked as he continued to feed the blonde more, "Wouldn't want to choke or get sick now would you?" Prompto did slow down after that. He chewed his food more efficiently instead of trying to swallow down all that he could to fill his empty stomach. Once the plate was cleared Prompto let out a quiet whine. He was still hungry. 

"What's wrong darling? Did you not have your fill?" Ardyn's tone was one of mock. He didn't sound sad or apologetic as much as he did smug and sarcastic. 

"Ardyn please— " Prompto was cut off by the back of Ardyn's hand hitting his cheek. His lip broke from where Ardyn's ring caught the chapped skin. 

"Do not talk," he hissed, "It's rude to interrupt someone before they're finished speaking. And here I thought you had manners." 

As soon as Prompto went to open his mouth he closed it again, lest he get hit once more. His eyes were wide, tears of fear tempting to run down his cheeks for the third time that day. Prompto's blue eyes met gold-hazel and he gulped. Ardyn's hand caressed the slowly bruising cheek, his thumb running over his cheekbone softly. "Forgive me, love. I.. don't know what came over me," his hand cupped Prompto's jaw and his thumb ran over the split in his lip. Blood smeared against Prompto's lip and Ardyn's thumb, but the elder didn't care much. 

It was even more apparent when Ardyn's lips met Prompto's. The younger gasped but didn't _dare_ move. He didn't want to get hurt again, he didn't want to be starved or to make Ardyn angry so he would neglect him— so he did the only rational thing. He gave Ardyn what he apparently wanted. 

Prompto shut his eyes tightly as he kissed back. It wasn't pleasant for him at all, but it was the only thing he could think of to keep him from getting harmed. Prompto wasn't an inexperienced kisser. He had kissed plenty of people before. Albeit drunk and or at parties but he still knew how to kiss. Thankfully Ardyn pulled away soon enough. The wet smack of lips releasing made the blonde want to vomit. _'Why the fuck did I do that? Oh gods I just did that, please gods help—'_

Prompto's eyes were still shut tight as lips connected to his neck. His hands gripped tight onto the arms of the chair as the other's gripped onto his waist. Prompto attempted to suppress a moan, but utterly failed. The soft nips and the feel of stubble against his neck was such a nice feeling. One he hasn't felt in a long while, since before the beginning of the road trip. 

Maybe he could imagine it was Gladio and not Ardyn. To say he hadn't noticed the other would be a lie. Anyone would be able to admire the muscled man. He was ruggedly handsome. Ardyn's hands trailed to rub at Prompto's thighs, a small whine escaping his lips. He didn't want this—not from Ardyn— a hard bite against the junction of his neck and shoulder made him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. His hips rutted against Ardyn's hands involuntarily. As the chancellor moved to place another kiss to Prompto's lips, the gods answered his prayer. Their lips brushed as Ardyn's phone went off. 

The longer it went off the more Prompto felt as if Ardyn was going to ignore it. Then, finally, he leaned back and pulled the device out from an inside pocket of his jacket. "What," his answer was curt and dripping of venomous anger. "That can wait—" the scowl that crossed Ardyn's face was one that could make anyone's blood run cold. The set of the man's jaw made Prompto squirm uncomfortably but the hand on his waist held him and stopped him from moving around too much. "Alright, fine. I'll be there promptly." 

Ardyn let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through Prompto's hair. 

"Sorry we have to cut this short. It's hard work being a king you know," he hummed and stood up, Prompto easily sliding off of him. "You should shower as well. Your hair is getting quite ratty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u anon for sending me a message saying I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. I'm super sorry omg here's the real chapter now.

"Oh wow.." Prompto mumbled as he entered the bathroom. To say it was huge would've been an understatement. There was large walk-in shower, a long counter with two sinks, and a very, _very_ large bathtub that was calling the blonde's name. Prompto undressed himself quickly and ran the water until it was just the right amount of warmth to soothe his tensed muscles. 

The blonde made himself comfortable with a towel as a makeshift pillow, a washcloth on his chest to keep what wasn't submerged warm, and his phone which softly played some acoustic songs. Not his favourite type of music, but it helped him relax at least. He eventually fell asleep from being so relaxed. Thankfully his rest was dreamless. 

Something however, startled him awake. The sound of the door opening and then closing again caused him to open his eyes for a moment before closing again. It wasn't too terribly startling. Chances of it being Ardyn were a given, now it just depended on the mood. Prompto was still in a light-sleep to groggy phase of consciousness when he felt hands against his shoulders. The hands caressed his neck, shoulders, lightly tracing his collar bone. Thankfully they never dipped into the water to go anywhere else. A small sigh escaped the blonde as he opened his eyes. Unsurprisingly, the hands had indeed belonged to Ardyn. 

"Do you really want to go back to your friends. To camping and staying in dingy motels?" Ardyn asked softly. "I can give you such a luxurious life Prompto. Much better than the one you had to endure. Think of it: you, seated next to me on the throne as my partner. A King and his regnant ruling over Lucis as it should have been all along."

Prompto wasn't quite understanding what Ardyn was saying due to his current state, but his voice was soothing. Soft. Melodic almost. The hands that still ran over his exposed skin were slightly calloused but it still felt nice. It was comforting, in a sense. Prompto almost agreed with not wanting to leave. Ardyn had his moments of harshness and absurdity but everyone had flaws, right? As long as he obeyed nothing bad was going to happen. That's simple enough to do, his tired and hazed mind told him. 

"My dear, are you still with me? Still awake, or back into the realm of dreams?" Ardyn sounded amused, his tone very fond. Prompto just mumbled something that hopefully sounded like "I'm tired" but was just a jumble of mumbled sounds. 

Prompto became more coherent once he was lifted out of the tub. The blonde protested slightly, his body still too exhausted to do much besides writhe away from Ardyn's grasp. A towel was thrown over him shortly after and he attempted to cover himself as much as possible. 

"No need to be modest," Ardyn chuckled as he carried Prompto back into the bedroom and placed him onto the bed. "I shall fetch you a change of clothes," the pseudo-king said as he made his way towards the bathroom once more. 

Prompto's body was as dry as he was going to get it with a towel, his hair roughly rubbed into a damp state where it stuck out in however many directions. Ardyn emerged from the bathroom once more with a stack of clothes in hand. "I hope these are to your liking. I picked them out myself."

The ensemble consisted of a tight white turtlenecked tank top, a black coat with designs much like Ardyn's, and a pair of plain black jeans. 

"Uhm.. Thanks," Prompto mumbled and bowed slightly, "Can I uh.. have some privacy?" 

"Oh! Of course, forgive me," the maroon haired man hummed and turned around so he was no longer facing Prompto. The blonde quickly threw on the set of clothing minus the coat. Ardyn had turned around soon after Prompto had finished. His eyes went wide with surprise and joy. The blonde had looked absolutely stunning. 

The tank top hugged at his chest and hips, the jeans a lovely contrast against the white. Two very basic colours looked so divine on one body. 

"You look absolutely delectable," the chancellor cooed and approached Prompto once again. The blonde looked down at his feet once the other had fully approached him. 

"Do not be shy, my love," Ardyn tipped Prompto's face up so they were making eye contact once again, "I can make all your fears and worries can all go away; but you have to let me," lips ghosted over Prompto's, the sensation overbearing in his head. 

His body, starved of intimate contact, was yelling at him to lean forward and kiss him. His mind however, screamed at him. It told him not to do it— it's Ardyn for gods’ sake! He's bad/. He's the reason all of this was happening. The reason Noct, Ignis, and Gladio aren't able to save him. 

His need however, won the fight over his mind. The low rumble in Ardyn's chest made Prompto shiver. Hands gripped onto the blonde's hips as a tongue pressed against his lips in seek of entrance. Prompto obeyed the unspoken request and opened his mouth enough for Ardyn's tongue to dive in and rub against his own. There was no real battle of tongues for dominance as Prompto exposed himself fully for the older man. 

Unaware of any movement, Prompto hadn't even realised that Ardyn had moved him to the bed. Once they broke from the kiss, Prompto moaned softly as Ardyn moved to nibble his earlobe. 

"I'm sure your little prince/ couldn't make you feel this good," he hummed into Prompto's ear. The blonde shook his head as another shiver ran through him. "Wouldn't even give you the time of day to truly admire you. Not like this; and I won't let him," Ardyn growled lowly and bit down on Prompto's exposed shoulder, marring the skin red as he licked and sucked on the bite. It would make such a beautiful sight on the blonde. A dark bruise against pale skin would look absolutely stunning. 

"Wait here, I shall return shortly," the man chuckled as he got off of Prompto. The loss of warmth made the boy whine and open his eyes as Ardyn climbed off the bed. He made his way to the door before looking back at the blonde with a smirk as he left. Once again, Prompto was left alone. 

He was alone for hours. Ardyn hadn't returned. Was he going to return? How was he going to leave if Ardyn didn't come back? Was he just going to waste away? Those thoughts dissipated once he heard loud thumps of footsteps come barrelling down the hallway. Doors were being slammed open, a deep gruff barely audible from the other side of the door. 

The footsteps came to a stop outside his door, the handle jiggling as if someone were trying to open it. 

"Prompto?" That voice.. _Gladio_. 

"Gladio!" Prompto called and stood up from the bed. A loud thud came from the other side of the door causing it to rattle slightly. 

"Hold on Prom, I'm here," the man panted and slammed into the door once more, causing it to open. The lock totally broken now. 

The two stared at the other for a moment before Prompto all but sprinted to the muscular male and hugged him. Gladio hugged the blonde tightly in his arms, "Gods Prompto—" he sighed, still holding onto him. 

"We thought you were dead. How did you get here?" 

"I.. I don't know. I was knocked out.. Where's Noct and Iggy?" Prompto asked and looked around Gladiolus as best as he could to see if the others were behind. 

"When Noct said he pushed you, I.. lost my temper with him. I left. I had to find you, Prompto. I couldn't just.. stand by and think you died—" Gladio's eyes welled with slight tears. 

"Gladio?" Prompto's voice was soft, his eyes searching Gladio's for nothing, and everything all at once. 

"I love you," the taller man whispered. He leaned down, his lips brushing softly against the sharpshooter's. In a rush of passion, both men leaned in for an open mouth kiss. 

Tongues brushed against each other, Prompto willingly letting Gladio dominate the kiss and do whatever he wanted. He broke the kiss for only a moment, to pick up the lithe man. Prompto's legs instantly wrapped around Gladiolus' waist and the kiss resumed. The flaming passion resumed as if it never left the two newly found lovers. 

A soft moan escaped the blonde as Gladiolus' hips rutted against his. The wall closest to the two made the perfect surface for balancing Prompto as Gladio kept rolling his hips against him, Prompto gyrating his hips against Gladio's for more pleasurable friction. 

The strength of Prompto's legs were enough for him to keep himself held up for the most part. The shield decided to rub at the smooth skin on Prompto's stomach and sides with one hand, pulling down the collar of the turtleneck with the other so he could nip and suck at the skin there. Prompto ran a hand into Gladiolus' hair, gripping tight for a bit of pressure but not enough to hurt, "Gods damn," the blonde whimpered, "More, please, more." 

"Way ahead of ya," came a deeply rumbled response as Gladio's hands gripped Prompto's ass for support as he walked over to the large bed. Between that time, Prompto had stripped of his shirt and undid his pants. 

Prompto lied on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off as Gladio had made quick work of his pants and underwear. The blonde was completely exposed to the other now. His cock heavy between his legs, resting against his stomach. The behemoth of a man made quick work of his own clothes as well. Prompto licked his lips as he eyed Gladio. He was more length than girth, which surprised Prompto, but damn/ he still looked good. 

Gladio hummed deeply, his hands roaming over Prompto's exposed stomach and thighs. He squeezed, not fully expecting the blonde's thighs to be as fatty as they were, but not complaining about it. "Looks like all those trips to the Crow's Nest got the better of you," he chuckled and climbed onto the bed. 

"Yeah, guess so," Prompto mumbled and climbed on Gladio's lap. 

The kisses resumed shortly after, and so did the roaming of hands. Gladiolus massaged at the blonde's thighs as Prompto slowly stroked at Gladio's cock. Deep growls emanated from within the shields chest as his dick finally got the attention it so much needed. 

"Fuck, your hands are so soft," Gladio sighed as he mouthed at Prompto's neck. 

They lasted like that for a good while. Prompto speeding up and slowing down his hand methodically as Gladio left marks of all kinds around his neck and shoulders. "Turn around for me?" The shield asked and kissed the gunner's cheek. He nodded, turning around letting Gladio push him down onto the bed and position him how he wanted: chest down, ass up. 

"U-Uhm.. Gladio?" Prompto mumbled softly and looked back with unsureness in his features for the first time during the reunion. A deep hum was his only response as the elder looked him over fondly. "I've never uh.. bottomed before," his throat felt unusually dry in that moment. Maybe Gladio wouldn't want him anymore. Gods that was probably the biggest turn-off—

"Oh—" he gasped as Gladio's mouth was on him. Down _there_. Prompto's toes curled and back arched even lower as a thick tongue breached his hole. "Gladio, fuck—" he moaned and buried his face into his arms. Soon enough, Gladio started adding his fingers into the mix. With the first, Gladiolus began kissing up Prompto's spine until he made his way up to the blonde's shoulders. 

"How d'ya feel?"

"It's a little weird. Not bad weird. Good weird," Prompto hummed as he tried his best to relax as fully as his body would allow given his position.

Working in the other fingers took some time, though. With no actual lube with either of them, Gladio had somehow produced enough spit for the job to open up the blonde. 

"Ready?" 

"Can I look at you?" Prompto asked softly and peeked over his shoulder at the other. 

"Gods you're so damn cute," Gladiolus chuckled and sat back against the headboard. Only having to move a couple of pillows around to make it more comfortable. 

"I'll let you set the pace since it's your first time."

Prompto thought he was going to die from the sweetness Gladio let off. The blonde climbed onto his new lover's lap, kissing him once again to relax his nervousness a bit.

"C'mon babe," Gladio hummed and kissed at the blonde's neck softly, "I wanna feel you."

"Y-Yeah," Prompto nodded and sat a little straighter. 

Even though Gladio wasn't all that thick it still hurt. He persisted however, until he was fully seated back onto Gladio's very muscular thighs. The pressure against his prostate was enough to distract him from the pain. Once he started to roll his hips though, all the pain had been replaced with pleasure almost instantly. "Fuck, Prom you're so _tight_ ," Gladio groaned as he grabbed Prompto's hips to help guide him. The brunette's eyes were half-lidded as he watched the blonde ride him. 

Prompto gasped harshly as his prostate was once again stimulated. He wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck, his hands gripping the longer strands of hair that were getting slightly damp due to sweat. 

The blonde rode the brunette until they both came and were spent. Once they both cleaned up, they lied in the bed for a moment. Prompto was curled into Gladio's side, lazily tracing shapes on the unscarred chest. 

Prompto had stopped when he thought that. Gladio's eyes were closed, almost like he was asleep. He wasn't though, Prompto knew that much. 

As he reached up and traced Gladio's forehead, the shield opened his eyes with a small snort. 

"What're you doing?"

"What happened to your scar? The one you got from the 'Blade Master'?" Prompto asked softly. 

The hum that rumbled through Gladio's chest sounded close to a daemons growl. By then Prompto had scampered his way to the end of the bed. _'That's not Gladio. How could you not notice that's not Gladio? For fucks sake the scars are gone. He never even commented on Ardyn's hickey for gods’ sake--'_ He was cut short of his internal monologue when the behemoth of a man grabbed Prompto by that/ wrist. 

"Gladio— that hurts," Prompto whined and tried to pull away from the tight grip on his wrist. 

His body however, started feeling weak. Tiredness consumed his muscles, his mind. Once he noticed the red magic flowing over both of them, his heart broke. _'No, no no no not him/, please gods make this a dream. Shiva, Bahamut, Leviathan, any six please..'_

"When you next awake you will be in the Keep. Let's see if your little Lucian Prince can save you, or if he leaves you to rot," Gladio— Ardyn, said. His voice was neutral, unlike the spastic thoughts running through Prompto's mind. "But, if you so desire to be with a true king, you'll know where to find me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rushed but maybe I'll make another one during the 10 years of darkness and add another twist onto the end of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr to see some shitty posts](https://pryumpto.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
